Lujuria y Pasión
by Nristenert
Summary: OneShot. La noche de su aniversario, Bella decide dejar atrás su timidez y mostrarle a Edward su parte nunca vista... TodosHumanos. Lemmon. Lenguaje obsceno.  18


_Disclaimer: __Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (Por desgracia T_T) Sólo la trama es mía!_

_¡BUENO CHICS__! Aquí les traigo un hot muy hot, así que…_

_ADVERTENCIA: Este OneShot, contiene mucho contenido sexual, el 85% de la trama tiene sexo y además he utilizado lenguaje obsceno, así que por favor, sino quiere sufrir un ataque de nervios y llenarse de lujuria y perversión de la cabeza a los pies, absténgase de leer este fic! ^^ ENJOY!_

_~~Lujuria y Pasión~~_

**Hoy era nuestro quinto aniversario. Me llamo Bella Swan, tengo 25 años, trabajo de secretaria en Cullen's Boats S.A. y estoy casada con mi propio jefe, Edward Cullen.**

**Estoy completamente enamorada de él, fue un flechazo en cuanto supe que sería mi jefe y nos enamoramos prácticamente al instante. Él sólo me lleva 5 años y todos los días después de trabajar, damos una vuelta por Nueva York o simplemente nos quedamos en casa, viendo una película o consumando nuestro amor.**

**Yo siempre fui una chica introvertida y muy reservada, al contrario que Edward, que era un hombre de negocios muy abierto, pero romántico al mismo tiempo cuando se trataba de nuestra relación.**

**Nunca tuvimos problemas, y nuestras peleas eran escasas. Jamás me cansé de él porque nuestra relación, tanto sentimental como sexual, nos llenaba satisfactoriamente. Sigo diciendo que no le veo nada malo a nuestra relación sexual, porque es un hombre romántico, suave y tierno, pero hoy, estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso…**

**Al ser nuestro aniversario, Edward había reservado mesa para dos en el Liberato Restaurant, uno de los más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Mi maravilloso esposo ya me estaba esperando en el restaurante porque salía antes que yo de la empresa, y yo me dirigí a nuestro chalet a vestirme adecuadamente a mi plan.**

**Me puse un hermoso traje negro de cuero, que me llegaba más arriba de la mitad del mi muslo y estaba atado al cuello (N/A: Junten los espacios para ver el vestido ****à**** h t t p:/ images 02. olx. cl/ ui/5/04/ 34/ 63320034_1-COLECCION- 2010- DE-VESTIDOS- SEXYS-DE-EL- DWENDE- ) **y me puse unos hermosos tacones de 9 cm con tiras negras y adornos plateados **(N/A: Junten los espacios para ver el vestido ****à**** h t t p: . com/images?q= tbn: ANd9GcRKkDc OqTDJZ9fz6O -h_ &t = 1&usg= _ nGYkBj JL2jD5xVr- s6Qc2RC R2ZM= ) **Sabía perfectamente que mi vestuario causaría estragos en la parte inferior de Edward, y si añadía lo que tenía por sensual, podía hacer que mi plan funcionase.

Me maquillé suavemente y miré el reloj de mi Blackberry. Eran las 21:17 y había quedado con Edward a las 21:30 así que me apresuré a mi BMW y salí disparada hacia el restaurante. A las 21:31 conseguí llegar al restaurante, le di las llaves de mi coche al valet del parking y me dirigí a paso apresurado al restaurante. En cuanto llegué, fui hacia uno de los metres.

-Buenas noches Sra, ¿qué desea? - dijo un hombre de unos 40 años con sonrisa amable.

-Tengo mesa con el Sr. Cullen - dije rápidamente con voz baja.

-Claro, sígame Sra. Cullen, el Sr. Cullen la está esperando - el hombre me señaló con el brazo elegantemente que lo siguiera. Me puse a andar sensualmente por el restaurante y pude captar la mirada de varios hombres que me comían con los ojos. No era para menos, el vestido que había elegido daba que imaginar.

Localicé la mesa donde mi sexy marido estaba sentado con su traje negro y su corbata imperfecta de color negro también.

Cuando me vio, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y me comió con los ojos más que todos los del restaurante juntos. Yo nunca vestía semejantes vestidos y por ello lo había sorprendido enormemente. Me recorrió varias veces hasta que se paró en mis pechos.

-Mmm, ¿te gusta? - dije con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Dios Bella, estás… puf, no puedo describirte - dijo mientras se levantaba para dar la vuelta a la mesa y retirar la silla como buen caballero que era y retirarme la silla. Cuando me fui a sentar, lo hice lentamente y pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi trasero. Después de unos largos segundos, finalmente me senté y Edward se acercó a mi oído.

-Si tienes planeado torturarme, lo estás consiguiendo - dijo con su suave y aterciopelada voz que hizo que se me erizara todo el cuerpo y que se mojaran las bragas. Me acerqué a sus labios y le di un casto beso. No le daría ahora nada más, me lo guardaría para esta noche. Se sentó rápidamente en su asiento y atravesó mis ojos con su fuerte mirada.

-Cariño, sólo quería estar hermosa para ti, nada más - le dije con seguridad en mí misma.

-Amor, sabes que te amo, pero si te vistes así… No soy de piedra - dijo con voz ronca.

-Lo sé cariño. Lo siento - dije con la boca pequeña.

-¡NO! Ni se te ocurra sentirlo, me está alegrando muy gratamente la vista - dijo alegre.

El camarero nos tomó nota y comimos en un cómodo silencio que fue roto por hipnotizantes miradas por parte de los dos. Yo comía sensualmente durante toda la cena y pude robarle miradas donde miraba fijamente a mis labios mientras comía y el tragaba en seco. En cierto momento, me quise poner juguetona y apretaba mis brazos haciendo que mis pechos se volvieran más voluminosos. Él también fijaba su mirada ahí y quise hacer una curiosa comprobación, así que deslicé mi tacón desde su tobillo hasta su rodilla. Edward sólo se limitaba a tragar fuertemente y suspirar. Me fui adentrando por el interior del muslo hasta que llegué a su miembro. ¿Eso era lo que era? Porque había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente. Comencé a acariciar con mi tacón sus testículos y el hinchó la nariz. Soltó un gemido y me clavó la mirada, que seguidamente bajó a mis labios porque estaba lamiéndomelos con sensualidad.

-Bella… -dijo con voz ronca y extremadamente sensual - si sigues haciendo eso, me olvidaré de que soy un caballero, te meteré en el baño y te haré lo que jamás te he hecho - dijo gruñendo. Mis bragas estaban inundadas como una piscina y se me escapó un jadeo bastante agudo de mi boca que hizo que mesas cercanas a las nuestras pausaran su comida para mirarnos.

Seguimos comiendo algo incómodos por nuestra excitación. A los cinco minutos, Edward pidió rápidamente la cuenta, mostrando una cifra que preferí no saber si no quería arruinar nuestra romántica cena con un ataque de nervios.

Edward cogió suavemente, aunque con gesto desesperado, mi mano y nos dirigimos a mi BMW, el cual decidió conducir él en vez de yo.

Me abrió la puerta y di la vuelta para meterme en asiento de copiloto. Lo hice lentamente y antes de sentarme, le di un beso sensual y me dirigí a su oído.

-Me ha encantado esta cena amor. Cuando quieras podemos repetirla - dije sensualmente. Me dirigí de nuevo a sus labios y pasé la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior.

-Bella, ¿qué te has propuesto hacer hoy? Me estás volviendo loco - dijo con voz ronca.

-Sólo quiero ser cariñosa con mi esposo… ¿Acaso no puedo? - dije frunciendo el ceño mientras fingía mi enfado.

-Nunca dije que no me gustara… - dicho esto, puse mi más amplia sonrisa y me adentre en el coche.

Fuimos en silencio en el coche hacia el Best Western President Hotel, uno de los mejores hoteles de Nueva York, situado en el Time Square, donde Edward había hecho reservas para pasar allí el fin de semana.

Cuando llegamos allí, me abrió la puerta y me cogió de la mano cariñosamente. Nos dirigimos a la recepción del lujoso hotel y me pidió que esperara en las escaleras que dirigían a los ascensores que iban directos a las habitaciones. Me puse a andar sensualmente de un lado a otro, mientras fingía mirar carteles. Sentía la mirada fiera de Edward que me penetraba todo el cuerpo y a la vez de excitarme, me perturbaba y erizaba mis pelos.

Se acercó a mí a paso acelerado y veía cómo hinchaba la nariz. Puse mi mejor postura y le puse mi mejor sonrisa también. Se acercó a mí y me clavó su mirada. Segundos después miró hacia los lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie en el recibidor del hotel y me acorraló contra la pared.

-Bella… Estás jugando con fuego… Y te vas a quemar - dijo con voz ronca y muy pero que muy sexy. Pude notar que tenía una prominente erección que se me estaba clavando en mi bajo vientre.

-De acuerdo cariño, no haré nada más… Sube tú arriba, que yo voy a enviar un archivo de la empresa al Sr. Volturi, y en unos segundos subo, amor mío - lo besé delicadamente y me fui hacia el ciber - café del hotel, mientras sentía la mirada ardiente de Edward clavada en mi y mis piernas.

En 10 minutos como había previsto, terminé de enviar los archivos y me dirigí al ascensor, ya eran entradas las 2 de la madrugada, así que no había afluencia de gente por los pasillos del lujoso hotel. Llegué al piso 12, dónde se encontraba nuestra suite, la 1259. Cogí de mi bolso la tarjeta de entrada y la introduje en la puerta, la abrí con suavidad y pude ver a mi hermoso esposo en la pared del fondo mirando algunos cuadros de la habitación. En cuanto me oyó llegar, se dio la vuelta y me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, pero no sabía que yo lo sería aún más.

Solté el bolso con fuerza al sillón de la entrada, me quité las horquillas que sujetaban mi cabello haciendo una especie de coleta y me fui hacia Edward con paso sensual y decidido, que mientras el proceso anterior, me miraba fijamente.

En cuanto llegué a él, pensó que me pararía, pero lo cogí de la corbata y lo estampé con toda la fuerza que tenía contra la pared. Edward me miró entre extraño y excitado y dejé mis labios a escasos milímetros de los suyos.

-Edward… Olvídate de mí, olvídate de la Bella que tienes delante, porque esa mujer ha desaparecido, ahora tienes delante a tu mujer, un chica salvaje, ruda y que quiere que su esposo la folle hasta el cansancio…¿Te parece? - le dije con toda la sensualidad posible.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron hasta volverse casi negros. Me acerqué a sus labios y puse mis manos en su pelo y seguidamente, me adentré en su boca. Nuestras lenguas chocaban ávidas y desesperadas por llegar a todo rincón de la boca del otro e íbamos a una velocidad increíble. Las manos de Edward se habían situado en mi culo y estaba apretándome más, si es que se podía, contra su erección. Me separé con pesar de su boca y le miré a los ojos unos segundos.

Me dio la vuelta y ahora yo estaba contra la pared. No se oía nada, solo el sonido de nuestra respiración y nuestros gemidos. Edward cogió entre su mano la mía y la fue bajando por su trabajado pecho, hasta que llegó a su erección.

-Cógelo… Apriétalo - me suplicó con excitación. Apreté su erección provocándole un gemido elevado - ¿Notas lo que me provocas? ¿Notas lo que le has hecho a mi polla con solo hablar? ¿Sabes cómo la tendré cuando te vea desnuda y sea tu boca la que rodee mi polla? ¿Tan sólo… te lo imaginas? - dijo ronco y con algo de enfado que era provocado por la excitación.

Solté un gemido elevado y enrosqué una pierna alrededor de su cintura, lo volví a coger de la corbata y lo acerqué lo más que pude a mí.

-Esta noche, seré yo la que haga que llegue a las estrellas, seré yo la que con mi coño haga que se corra tu polla, y no seré yo la que suplique que quiere más. Serás tú, todo tú - le susurré en su boca y deslicé mi dedo índice por su labio inferior y aproveché que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta e introduje mi dedo, haciendo que Edward me lo mordiera. No sentí dolor, sino una fuerte excitación que me llegaba a mis bragas, las cuales estaban, muy mojadas.

-Bella… - dijo cuando saqué mi dedo de su boca - ¿dónde has aprendido todo esto?

-Mmm, en ningún sitio amor mío, es talento natural, que faltaba por sacar…¿Quieres que lo guarde de nuevo? - dije incitadora.

-Ni se te ocurra, te vas a quedar con ese talento natural un buen tiempo - dijo mostrando su perfecta sonrisa ladeada. Bajó su mano que se encontraba en mi cintura hasta mi trasero y lo masajeó, haciendo que soltase pequeños gemidos de mi boca, minutos después, sin despegar nuestra mirada, bajó aún más su mano hasta encontrarse con el límite de mi vestido, si se le podía llamar así.

-Tal y como te dije en el restaurante, has conseguido volverme loco… Este vestido es un pecado Bella, un pecado como tú - dijo con voz ronca. Introdujo su mano debajo de mi vestido y se dirigió a mis braguitas de encajes, las cuales estaban tremendamente mojadas - estas bragas, van a ir a la basura - dijo y seguidamente las arrancó con dos de sus dedos. Gemí audiblemente cuando metió un dedo en mi centro y empezó a moverlo. Seguidamente metió otro, que hizo que gimiera aún más fuerte - estás tan mojada Bella…- ronroneó de placer.

-Eso sólo me lo produce una persona - dije con lo que me quedaba de voz.

-Y esa persona siempre seré yo, porque eres mía, siempre serás mía, ¿te parece? - dijo lamiéndome el cuello y a la vez moviendo sus dos ágiles dedos en mi interior.

-Nunca dije que no me pareciese, soy de tu propiedad porque sólo me mojo y me excito contigo, al igual que tú eres mío - le dije con esfuerzo. No podía dejarme excitar por él, era yo la que había planeado llevarlo a las estrellas esta noche, así que puse las manos en su pecho y le empuje algo fuerte, haciendo que sus dedos salieran de mi interior, sintiéndome vacía. A un metro de mí tenía a un hombre terriblemente excitado que por su posición, amenazaba con penetrarme en cualquier momento. Lo cogí de la corbata y lo tiré encima de la cama.

Su pantalón estaba por romperse en cualquier instante y su mirada me hacía perderme en mi plan.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer gatita? - dijo en tono burlón.

-Lo que no te imaginas - le contesté y pude ver que lo había dejado sin palabras. Me acerqué vacilante hacia el borde de la cama y puse mis manos en sus rodillas. Fui subiendo lentamente por sus muslos hasta llegar a límite, donde le quité el cinturón. Seguidamente me ocupé del botón y la cremallera y fui bajando el pantalón con diversión. Sus boxers blancos de Calvin Klein amenazaban con explotar en cualquier instante si no había buena enfermera que lo atendiese.

Cuando le hube quitado el pantalón, los zapatos y los calcetines, me quité yo los tacones y me subí a la cama. Edward me miraba expectante, esperando mi siguiente movimiento. Me puse a horcajadas, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a tocar su miembro, y sabía con certeza que eso lo mataba.

Puse mi mano en su bulto y lo acaricié suavemente. Edward arqueó un poco la espalda y gimió bastante. Metí un dedo dentro y tiré del elástico de los boxers. Miré a Edward y vi ansiedad en su mirada, deseaba esto tanto como yo. Fui bajando tortuosamente sus boxers y su miembro salió de su prisión hacia arriba, muy erecto. Me lamí los labios y me agaché para lamer la punta. Edward esperaba que continuase, pero lo dejé ahí y continué bajando sus boxers, algo que hizo enfadar un poco a Edward y yo sonreí triunfal.

Cuando acabé me volví a subir a la cama y puse mis manos en su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello donde empecé a quitar su corbata. Se la quité seguida de su camisa y lo aventé todo lejos. Volví a poner mis manos en su pecho y lo acarició de arriba abajo provocando gemidos por parte de Edward.

-Bella… Déjate de juegos, no puedo más - me suplicó.

-Oh sí Edward, tienes que poder, de lo contrario pararé… Y no quieres que pare, ¿verdad? - le piqué dejando de acariciar su esculpido cuerpo.

-Si paras… Te mato - me aseguró con rabia.

-Oh, lo sé - y sonreí con malicia. Cogí sus manos, que hasta ahora estaban agarrando fuertemente la colcha de la cama y las conduje por mis muslos, subiendo por mi cadera y mi cintura hasta llegar a mis pechos y por su cuenta empezó a apretármelos y masajearlos. Yo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás por la excitación, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, la excitación de Edward mezclado con la rabia, hicieron una mortal coctelera que hizo que me arrancara el vestido de un solo tirón y me vi expuesta ante sus ojos. No llevaba sujetador y mis pezones estaban erectos y rosados.

-Edward… - le dije con voz cargada de lujuria - prepárate, porque te voy a cabalgar como nunca antes lo ha hecho una mujer contigo - la mirada de Edward se hallaba perdida en mis pechos pero al hablar yo, sonrió burlón y pensé: "No sabes lo que te espera realmente… No lo sabes".

Cogí su polla y la puse en dirección a la cara de Edward y me senté justo encima de sus testículos. Comencé a frotar mi interior y clítoris a lo largo de su miembro y Edward no hacía más que gemir y jadear, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás.

-Bella… No pares… - me rogó con voz potente

-No lo haré - dije jadeando - pretendo matarte de placer Edward, de veras lo pretendo - le dije mientras me frotaba a más velocidad por su polla haciendo que en breves minutos, se corriera sobre su propio estómago. No lo iba a dejar así, a si que mientras jadeaba por su llegada al orgasmo, me deslicé por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus abdominales, donde se encontraba su líquido y lo chupé lentamente. Si era posible, los ojos de Edward se volvieron aún más oscuros. Hizo ademán de levantarse para darme la vuelta y quedar yo contra la cama, pero lo detuve.

-Ni se te ocurra guapo - y lo volví a echar para atrás con mi dedo índice.

Me eché un poco más adelante y levanté mi trasero y me puse la punta de su miembro en mi interior.

-Prepárate para disfrutar bombón - me senté de golpe y ambos soltamos largos jadeos. Me comencé a mover en círculos para calentarlo aún más y Edward se agarró a mis caderas y pude sentir que se ponía aún más duro.

-Dios Bella… Me estás matando… Oh joder, no pares - dijo abriendo y cerrando sus orbes verdes. Cuando acabé de moverme en círculos, comencé a moverme de arribabajo y empecé a cabalgarlo.

-¡Bella! ¡JODER! Mmm.. Oh sí, sigue… - murmuraba y gritaba mi amado esposo a lo cual yo no me quedaba callada.

-Te gusta, ¿eh? ¿Te gusta sentir tu polla dentro de mí? Dios, me pones ardiendo Edward… Con sólo verte, se me caen las bragas… Mmm… - dije completamente ida de placer.

-Bella, eres mi diosa… No pares, me pones a tope preciosa… ¡SÍ, SIGUE! Oooh sí… Mmm - oír hablar así a mi esposo me mojaba mucho y me encantaba - ¡BELLA! Me voy a venir… Oh sí, me vengo… Mmmm - dijo mientras ambos arqueábamos nuestras espaldas y Edward apretaba aún más sus dedos en mis caderas.

-Vente mi amor… Lléname dentro de mí… Oh dios, sí… - murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que él me escuchara y seguidamente mordí mi labio inferior. Después de unas estocadas más, ambos llegamos al clímax. Agotada, me eché sobre el pecho de mi esposo con su miembro aún en mi interior. En la habitación lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestros jadeos y respiraciones agitadas y el fuerte golpeteo de nuestro corazón. Con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, empecé a incorporarme con la intención de colocarme en la cama.

- Bella… Dios, ha sido increible - dijo mi sexy esposo con una sonrisa presumida mientras acariciaba mi pelo poniéndome los mechones en su sitio.

- Sí realmente ha sido genial. Ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz - dije algo presumida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Te recuerdo textualmente tus palabras - le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos - dijiste "Cariño te amo demasiado, pero sabes que yo te follo mejor que tú a mí… Nunca te atreviste y bueno, sabes que no eres lo suficientemente abierta como para probar algo así". - cuando terminé de decírselo le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y una pizca de enfado.

- Emmm… - dijo Edward nada convencido - realmente siento haber dicho eso. No me acuerdo del momento en que te lo dije, sinceramente, pero bueno, está claro que ahora mismo no pienso así.

- O sea, ahora piensas que yo soy la que follo mejor de los dos, ¿no es así? - dije divertida acariciando suavemente los pocos vellos que mi esposo tenía en el pecho.

- Amor, estás matando mi ego sabes… A ver, que sabes que no lo hago tan mal, ¿eh? - dijo con mirada y voz picarona.

- Nadie dice lo contrario, pero yo soy mucho mejor -le susurré al oído. Pude sentir como se estremecía, así que aproveché ese momento en el que estaba sensible y bajé mi mano por su pecho, siguiendo su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro. Edward siguió con exactitud el recorrido de mi mano y pude sentir como su estremecimiento era mucho mayor. Agarré su longitud con mi mano y comencé a hacerle una paja mientras ahora, nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Aprovechaba a morderme lo más sexy posible mis labios, ya que atraía la fuerte mirada de Edward en ellos. Realmente yo me estaba excitando también, pero decidí darle un escarmiento, así que justo cuando sentía que se iba a correr, alejé mi mano y la puse en mi muslo, surcando una sonrisa inocente en mi cara.

- Bella… continúa, no puedes dejarme así - dijo con voz ronca por la excitación obtenida hacía unos segundos.

- ¿Quién dijo que no podía? Lo acabo de hacer - dije evadiéndome del problema.

- Hazlo - me ordenó, aunque notaba súplica en su voz.

- Mmm… - fingí pensármelo para a los pocos segundos contestar - No.

Sentí como Edward se levantaba con rapidez de la cama me agarró de la muñeca y nos puso de pie a los dos. Me miró con una mirada furtiva en la que sus ojos no eran verde esmeralda sino puro negro carbón. Con un poco de su fuerza me empujó a la cama haciéndome quedar tumbada boca arriba. Solté un grito ahogado de la sorpresa y Edward no tardó en ponerme encima de mí. Cogió mis manos y las puso encima de mi cabeza, dejándome bastante sorprendida por todos sus movimientos. Una de sus grandes manos bastaba para sujetar las dos mías sobre la cabeza y él empleó su mano libre para cogerme el muslo izquierdo y ponerlo sobre su cintura.

Se acercó a mí suavemente, acarició mi labio inferior con su lengua y se dirigió a mi oído.

- No me queda duda que después de esto, me elijas como el mejor - dijo con una voz sexy que me hizo correr casi al instante. Con la escasa fuerza que me quedaba debido a la excitación pude contestarle.

- ¿Y por qué iba a subirte el ego diciéndote algo así? Cualquier tío puede follarme de esta manera Edward… - le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, haciendo que se enojara fuertemente.

- Pues cuando sientas mi dura polla dentro de ti, dirás lo contrario, porque voy a penetrarte hasta que pierdas la razón y sólo pienses en mí y en lo que tienes dentro de tu coño - aquellas palabras hicieron que gimiera fuertemente.

- Joder Edward, me pones tan cachonda dios… - dije rozando mi intimidad a su verga con rapidez y firmeza a lo que él también respondía con fuertes jadeos.

- Y tú me pones duro con tu lenguaje Bella… - decía mientras acariciaba mis senos con su mano libre.

- ¿De veras Edward? ¿Quieres que siga hablándote sucio? ¿Te pone, amor? - le susurré.

- No sabes cuanto nena, no sabes cuanto - dijo agitado mientras iba posicionando la punta de su miembro en mi vagina.

- Pues fóllame hasta el fondo Edward, porque esta noche, soy tu perra - le medio grité, algo a lo que respondió con una fuerte estocada.

- Oh dios Bella… eres tan estrecha mmm - dijo mientras seguía empujando con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Empezó a empujar con intensidad a lo que yo respondía con jadeos y gemidos. Agarraba con mis uñas los glúteos de Edward, haciéndolo encender más y penetrarme más rudamente.

Tras varios minutos jadeando y gritando como locos del sexo, Edward empezó a anunciar su venida.

- Joder Bella… Me voy a correr ya - dijo con rabia contenida en su voz.

- Hazlo amor, fóllame rudo… sí…. No pares sigue… Mmmm dios - decía cosas incoherentes en el momento en el Edward se corrió a lo que yo le seguí en pocos segundos.

Agotados, nos tumbamos en la cama y yo me coloqué encima del cuerpo de mi esposo, escuchando el sonido acelerado de su corazón.

Edward rompió el silencio con su pregunta

-¿Y ahora que opinas amor? - dijo divertido. Decidí tomar esa actitud yo también para contestarle.

- Pues… Me has follado de manera que casi me llevas a la inconsciencia del placer que obtenía, que he sentido tu miembro dentro hasta más no poder… Y que follas de maravilla… Pero sigo pensando que soy la mejor de los dos.

- Si tú lo dices - dijo algo irritado.

- Por supuesto - dije mientras me reía - siempre debes de darme la razón - le contesté mientras él me respondió acercándose a mí hasta llegar a mis labios para darme un beso que poco a poco tomó el camino pasional. Nos estábamos encendiendo de nuevo hasta que el timbre de la puerta de nuestra suite sonó.

Edward miraba feo a la puerta por la interrupción, pero me dejó levantarme a regañadientes. Me puse mi bata plateada de seda, me la até, me atusé un poco el pelo y me dirigí a la puerta.

La abrí para encontrarme allí a uno de los botones del hotel.

- Buenos días señora. El director del hotel me ha sugerido que le trajéramos una deliciosa bandeja de fresas con chocolate caliente y nata - me comentó mientras no dejaba de pasear su lujuriosa mirada por mi escote.

- Pues muchas gracias, son ustedes muy amables

El hombre miró alrededor de la habitación como queriendo comprobar si había alguien más en el cuarto y cuando había terminado su inspección, me miró a los ojos y sonrió de forma ladina, lo que me pareció una copia made in china de la perfecta sonrisa de Edward.

- Bueno muñeca, ¿quieres que nos echemos unos kikis? - dijo intentando mostrar voz sexy. No podía negar para nada que el chico era guapo, pero yo estaba con mi marido, al cuál era extremadamente fiel. Le miré la placa para poder contestarle.

- Mire Sr. Jacob Black, no vamos a liarnos porque estoy casada, ¿de acuerdo? Usted no me interesa para nada.

- No me importa que esté casada, sólo quiero lío de una noche baby - dijo alzando sus cejas.

- Pero Sr, creo que… - el botones no me dejó terminar mi frase porque me acorraló contra la pared del hall y empezó a pasar sus ásperas manos por mi cuerpo.

- Es usted muy terca muñeca. Sólo quiero diversión. Ya verás que bien lo pasamos… - seguía diciendo mientras sus manos vagaban ahora por mi monte de Venus - y verás que nadie te follará mejor que yo bombón. Iba a responderle y apartarlo, pero no me dio tiempo porque de eso ya se había ocupado Edward, quién le dio un puñetazo al botones y lo tiró al suelo del pasillo del hotel.

Con ojos negros de rabia y furia, se dirigió al tal Jacob para propinarle una patada en sus partes. Quise detenerlo, pero estaba paralizada de la impresión.

Edward lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo elevó escasos centímetros del pelo para tenerlo cara a cara.

- Si vuelves a ponerle a ponerle la mano encima a mi esposa, te juro que te arrancó tus huevos y los frío en la sartén sin pudor, ¿entendido imbécil? - dicho esto, lo soltó para volver a entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

Seguía con expresión en su cara algo furiosa, pero levantó su mirada del suelo para mirarme a mí y vio mis ojos tristes. Él relajó su mirada y apresuró su paso para ponerse en frente mía y darme un fuerte abrazo al que yo respondí sin dudar.

- Lo siento mi amor… - murmuró. Rompió el abrazo para volver a mirarme a la cara con ojos preocupados - ¿Estás bien cariño? ¿Te hizo algo ese estúpido? - dijo a velocidad rayo mientras exploraba mis brazos y todo mi cuerpo buscando alguna señal de agresión.

- Tranquila mi amor, no tengo nada. Simplemente me tocó, estate tranquilo - le dije intentando convencerlo con una débil sonrisa torcida.

- Bella, sólo yo puedo tocarte de esa manera, ¿entendiste? Eres mía y de nadie más - sus palabras me encendieron, pero mucho más cuando me empujó contra la pared del hall y apretó su entrepierna contra mi bajo vientre, haciéndome soltar un largo y audible gemido.

- ¿Notaste eso? - me susurró mientras apretaba más su prominencia contra mí y sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia los muslos con la intención de alzarme, pero yo no iba a dejar ser la nueva que se dejase llevar, así que alejé el cuerpo de mi marido unos cuantos centímetros, el cuál me miró con ojos interrogantes y volvió con la intención de continuar lo que había dejado a medio pero le sostuve con mi dedo índice y le negué con la cabeza. Sonrió de forma ladina y habló.

- ¿Qué piensas hacerme diablito? - dijo con una voz tremendamente sexy. Le devolví la sonrisa y lo cogí de la mano hasta dirigirlo a la ducha. Lo senté en una silla del cuarto de baño y desnuda, me metí en el plato de ducha. Realmente daba la impresión de que no era nada importante, sólo hasta mis próximos movimientos.

Le di la espalda a Edward y me agaché lentamente y sensualmente para frotarme las piernas con la esponja. Edward me veía, ya que la mampara del plato de ducha era transparente. Al igual que con mis piernas, me di la vuelta, ahora de frente a Edward y empecé a frotarme mis pechos, mis caderas y mi intimidad. Aunque la mampara era translúcida, podía ver como Edward estaba muy, pero que muy erecto y sonreí malignamente.

- Bella… Para. Te lo ordeno - dijo ronco, pero hice oídos sordos a sus palabras. Él también notó que no le hice caso, así que se levantó rápidamente de la silla, abrió la mampara y se metió dentro del estrecho plato de ducha conmigo. Con una sensual fuerza bruta , me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta rápidamente y me empujó contra la pared y él se puso detrás de mí mientras apretaba su prominencia en mi culo.

- Bella… Ya te dije muchas veces que quién juega con fuego, se quema - me susurró con voz sexy al oído y a la vez apretó más contra mi culo, haciéndome soltar un audible gemido - Y ahora te has quemado totalmente… Has puesto a mi verga completamente cachonda… Ahora te toca a ti suplicarme por que te folle, preciosa mía - sus palabras hacían que mis piernas se volviesen gelatina, pero antes de poder pensar con claridad, Edward volvió a darme la vuelta y quedé cara a cara con él a escasos centímetros. Recorrió con su nariz mi cara, mientras su ardiente respiración me ponía los pelos de punta, pero abrí mi boca levemente dispuesta a hablar.

- ¿De veras crees que te suplicaré? Eres demasiado vanidoso para tu propio bien - le dije intentando mostrar seguridad en mi voz, ya que mi excitación me anulaba la seguridad completamente.

- Créeme, lo harás - dijo mientras ahora sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo - y sino, te obligaré - acto seguido, me levantó por los glúteos y por inercia, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Podía sentir su polla completamente erecta en mi caliente y húmedo centro. Volví a jadear y él también lo hizo. Quise jugar con su cordura y me empecé a acariciar mis pezones mientras jadeaba. Su mirada se centró en ellos y gruñó con fuerza. Apoyó mi espalda en la pared y quitó una de las manos que me sujetaba por el culo para llevarla a mis pechos. Quitó mis propias manos y colocó la suya.

- Estas son mías… No las toques muñeca - empezó a succionar y chuparlas hasta que se cansó porque estaba demasiado caliente como para sólo centrarse en eso. Centró de nuevo sus dos manos en mi culo y me mordió el labio inferior para al instante besarnos furiosamente.

- Prepárate para ser follada como nunca en tu vida… Vas a disfrutar como nunca antes lo habías hecho - aseguró.

Inesperadamente, introdujo su pene en mi centro y grité con volumen muy alto. Comenzó a penetrarme con fuerza, pero pareció no serle suficientemente y me empezó a follar rudamente y salvajemente. Estaba al borde de la locura, y necesitaba más y más.

- Te gusta, ¿eh? Te gusta que meta y saque tu verga de tu coño, ¿verdad? - dijo con dificultad mientras seguía penetrándome muy rudo.

- Síiiiiiiiiiii - le contesté fuera de mi cordura - Fóllame Edward… ¡FÓLLAME! - le grité. Eso pareció ponerlo aún más cachondo y no sé como pero golpeó mi espalda contra la fría pared de la ducha, aunque no me hizo daño, y empezó a penetrarme con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba llegando al éxtasis, me iba a venir pronto.

- Edward… me vengo dios… - le dije mientras seguía disfrutando de lo que me quedaba y sentía como tocaba el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

- Oh siiiiiiiii…. Dioos Bella… Vente… Lléname de ti amor… - dijo esto, no duré mucho más y Edward se vino poco después. Nos apoyamos en la pared mientras jadeábamos con fuerza.

Aún no me había recuperado del todo, cuando vi a Edward que hacia ademán de que me agachara. Al principio no sabía lo que quería, pero después supe que quería que se la chupara. Preferí no hacerlo, lo reservaría para otra ocasión.

Cuando Edward vio como yo negaba con mi cabeza a su proposición, frunció el ceño extrañado. Puse mi mano en su pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás. Le iba a invitar a ver un "espectáculo". Me apoyé en la pared y puse las manos en mi cabeza.

Empecé a revolverme el pelo y fui bajando por mi cuello hasta mis pechos. Para poder excitarme, pensaba en la enorme erección que se le estaba formando a Edward. Me acariciaba mis pechos al igual que mis pezones, que los pellizcaba para darme placer. Después de gemir incontables veces, continué mi camino hasta que llegué a mi centro.

Metí un dedo dentro y fuera, mientras acariciaba mi clítoris. Seguí mi masturbación con dos, tres y hasta cuatro dedos. Mis jadeos y gemidos eran increíbles y Edward, no ajeno a aquello, también se estaba masturbando su pene con rapidez y necesitad.

Puse mi pierna derecha encima del grifo, que estaba en la mitad de la pared, para que Edward tuviese una mejor visión de mi coño.

- Joder Bella… Joder… Eres una zorra, ¿lo sabes? - dijo con voz sexy y entrecortada debido a la excitación.

- Lo sé amor… Soy tu zorra… Soy tu puta, tu zorra y tu perra… Haz conmigo lo que quieras cariño - aquello pareció encenderlo como una moto porque movió su mano mucho mas rápido, al igual que yo mis dedos y ambos nos corrimos a la vez. No separábamos nuestra mirada ni un solo instante, ya que parecía ponernos mucho más calientes.

Al terminar nuestra masturbación y dejar de ser una voyeur, Edward abrió la mampara, me cogió en brazos y ambos desnudos y mojados por la ducha, nos tumbamos en la cama del lujoso cuarto, donde sólo se oían nuestras risas.

- Ay Bella… No puedo creer que esta noche haya sido tan perfecta y… caliente, eso sin duda - aseguró mientras ambos mirábamos a la nada y él me acariciaba suavemente mi cabello.

- Pues sí… Y no puedo creer que me haya atrevido a esto - me reí con fuerza y me sonrojé.

Edward también río, demasiado sexy para mis sentidos - Realmente yo tampoco lo sé… Creo que tiraste tu timidez por el balcón, ¿eh, pillina? - dijo mientras intentaba hacerme cosquillas, a las que yo respondía con retortijones y múltiples risas.

- Pues no listo… la he guardado en un cajón… Me pondré la timidez en cuanto salgamos de este cuarto - aseguré. Y realmente lo haría, jamás sería tan atrevida si no llega a estar Edward.

- Pues amor, vas a tener que fingir haber perdido la llave de ese cajón… Porque adoro tu pizca de perversión preciosa - volvió a decir poniendo intencionadamente su sexy voz mientras intentaba deslumbrarme y acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los míos, pero en el último momento, puse dos dedos sobre sus carnosos labios y lo frené.

- ¿Una pizca de perversión, Edward? Dios… Edward, ¡me he comportado como una auténtica puta toda la noche! - dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y lo era, porque esa Bella de hoy, de esta noche, no era yo, era una Bella demasiado puta para mi remuneración.

A Edward aquello no pareció afectarle mucho y me respondió con total naturalidad.

- No amor, te has comportado como una auténtica seductora, que si te lo propones, seduces a todo el edificio de nuestra oficina… - me contestó, pero pareció haberse olvidado algo - Pero para nada te permito que lo hagas, ¿eh? - dijo completamente serio, sin una pizca de humor

- Amor, sólo me interesas tú, - le aseguré dándole un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios - pero sigo sin estar segura si quedarme así - dije frunciendo mi nariz. Edward intentó suavizar el ceño con su dedo.

- Amor, simplemente adoro tu faceta seductora. Aunque me vuelves loco en la oficina con simplemente tu faceta tímida, si te pones seductora…. Creo que no llegaremos a la siguiente semana sin un bebé en medio sabes… - dijo algo asustado - Además, quiero tu seducción sólo para mí, ¿eh? Tú y yo a solas en mi despacho y - dijo mientras acariciaba mi muslo - tú y yo solos cuando estemos en casa… ¿Qué te parece? - continuó acariciando mi muslo mientras iba subiendo poco a poco a mi pecho. Lo pensé mejor, y decidí dejar mi timidez para sacar la leona Bella que llevaba dentro.

- Pues… me parece que está genial. Y que empezaremos sacando esa faceta esta misma noche - ambos reímos, juntamos nuestros labios y seguimos aprovechando nuestra noche de pasión con toda la sensualidad posible.

Pero chicas… ¿Quién no se pondría caliente con un hombre como Edward? Te aseguro que aunque digas que no… ¡NO LO CONSEGUIRÍAS!

**¿Qué les pareció chicas? Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a míiiiiiiii! ^^ Hasta otraaaaa! :D**


End file.
